


A letter from Chippenham

by Hilarita



Category: Black Sheep - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note to Selina that Miles suggests Abby write at Chippenham. (Too many proper nouns! Augh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter from Chippenham

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in Heyer fandom. It's also unbeta'd, as I don't know anyone in this fandom yet. I may have failed to observe some Georgian epistolatory shibboleths, and I apologise if so.

Chippenham, 15th November

 

My dearest Selina,

 

I know it will distress you greatly to receive this note, but oh dearest, my happiness (and that of Miles) is at stake. I regret most bitterly the distress this will cause both you and Fanny. By the time you receive this, Miles and I will be well on our way to Reading, and we have a special licence.

 

Please do not trouble yourself to write to James - I will do so myself from Reading. I had to write to you sooner, so that you not fret lest any accident had befallen me. I know James cannot approve of the havey-cavey manner in which we have gone about this, but I trust he will be reconciled to my being wed to 'Calverleigh of Danescourt', the nabob! He will surely contrive a reason for the wedding having happened 'in private'!

 

We will visit in a day or two, as I will need to collect some items for our honeymoon - we will visit either Paris or Rome - we have not yet decided.

 

I trust that you and Fanny will contrive - do go away to Exmouth; it will allow James times to cool his head before he comes to bullock you about my shameless conduct! I will make it quite plain to him that you could have done nothing to prevent this from happening.  When we return to England, we shall arrange something suitable for you and Fanny - you need not fear James' overbearing arrangements!  I feel most deeply for you, darling, but I am so rejoiced in Miles that you could scarce believe it. I wish Fanny could have been my bridesmaid, but it was not to be. I hope that you can understand me, even though I've grieved you.

 

With my dearest wishes,

 

Abby


End file.
